Wandering into the Lion's Den
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Mike asks Tom to bring over a wrench and well...once the lamb wandered into the lion's den he gets eaten. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Bad language. Not much of a story to this...just some good smut! X3 Hope you like and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (100% over 18s!), M/M (Yes. That does mean sex between two men. XD), Bad language, Adultery (Tom is sort of cheating on Lynette with Mike...sorry bout that...)**

**Well this doesn't have much of a story...XD Just Tom wandering into Mike's home and getting a taste of a little more than expected. XP**

**Well i hope you like anyway and if u can please, please leave a review! It only takes a second and it will make my day a thousand times brighter...XD ENJOY~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters!**

_**Wandering into the Lion's Den**_

The door made a soft screeching sound as Tom Scavo pushed it open. He'd knocked five times but nobody answered. He would have assumed nobody was home, had he not seen the bathroom lights on and had Mike not specifically asked him to come over and bring him a wrench.

'Hello? Mike? I brought the wrench you asked me for.' His voice boomed around the empty space. Tom mentally shook himself and told himself to man up. He was getting spooked because it was dark outside. He hurried to turn on the nearest light and close the door behind him. He hoped Mike wouldn't get angry at his letting himself in. He did bring the wrench after all….

'Are you even home?' When his question wasn't answered Tom added the following. 'Well okay then. I'll just leave it here, on your coffee table, and I'll go.' He went inside the living room, towards the coffee table. Once the tool was down Tom took a second to look at the vacant room in front of him. He could easily tell Mike was a single man living on his own from the messy state of his carelessly thrown clothes or magazines. It wasn't cluttered, didn't even compare to his house on a normal day what with having four kids, just messy in a strictly manly manner.

This was the first time Tom set foot into Mike's house on his own, since the plumber only moved onto the street a few weeks ago. He remembered the first time Mike made an appearance. He turned quite a few heads. No big surprise since he was so…yummy. He was one of the guilty heads in question and if he was being honest he had to admit his mouth went quite dry. Of course this was just one of his dirty little fantasies. There was no way he would ever act on it. He was a married man after all and he loved Lynette. As much as he wanted to rip Mike's shirt to pieces, his family came first. Tom wasn't sure he would still think the same way if faced with his secret heart's desire, alone, in his house, so he decided to get out while he still had the chance.

As soon as he turned he was forced to stop. He missed his chance. His jaw dropped slightly open and his body refused to budge. Holy shit! Was that Mike standing in front of him, with only a towel around his nether regions? And water trailing down his chiselled muscles? Holy shit!

'Hey Tom. Thanks for bringing that. Sorry I didn't hear ya, I was in the shower.' Mike smiled lazily while running a hand through his wet hair, his eyes studding Tom carefully. His eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. Tonight was one of those nights when he just had to have some fun and Tom Scavo was the perfect sacrificial lamb.

'You okay man?' He took a step towards the paralysed dirty blonde and watched with growing satisfaction as Tom flinched. Oh this was exactly the sort of fun he had in mind.

'Yeah! Yeah!...Course…Em…so, wrench. On the table. Em…I should get going …Yeah!' Tom backed away and made an incriminating mistake. He took his eyes off of Mike. The lion pounced and before the lamb understood what was happening, he was being devoured. Tom had a second to gasp softly before his lips were controlled by Mike's. Large, strong hands ran across his shirt and soon pressed against his bare skin, sending his entire nervous system ablaze.

Mike was all man. His strong scent, his powerful muscles and the way he kissed. All man. The sort that was in control, rough but not pushy. His tongue rubbed against Tom's in a tetanizing manner until the other gave in fully and the two slippery muscles danced together. Tom wasn't sure how he ended up on the couch with Mike on top of him, or where his shirt had gone, or why his jeans and boxers were being pulled down his legs. All he knew was that he didn't want this to stop. Mike's cording muscles branched along his arms and when he flexed them Tom had to bite his lower lips to stop from moaning. Sure he'd had a few dirty dreams involving the hunk across the street but the real deal was so, so, _so_ much better.

Mike's slight stubble scratched his skin as he moved away from the lips to the throat. His tongue lashed out in a snake like manner, licking a trail all the way down from jaw to collarbone. Mike's thin lips closed around his shoulder skin and he bit not-so-gently, leaving a blazing red mark. Tom was too far gone to understand the implications of a sex mark. What if Lynette saw it? What would her first assumption be? No. He refused to think of his wife. Not while he was about to be fucked by another man.

Mike's lips descended even further and closed around a perky nipple, noting the whine Tom made in response. Mike had noticed Tom's looks from the moment he got out of his car and every time Tom turned away he missed seeing Mike's grin. The more time passed the more he'd found himself wanting to do this but he had no intention of breaking up a marriage. That's why he invited Tom over. To see if the other would come. He'd half expected for the other to refuse and was quite pleased when the lamb wandered into the lion's den. The things that followed were out of his control.

Tom involuntarily bucked his hips when Mike grazed his abs and he licked along his ribs. He never knew he was this sensitive there… He was also very aware of where Mike's hands were. They rested on his thighs, just below his twitching member, just out of reach in a teasing fashion. Was he supposed to beg for the delicious friction? Because he was just about ready to do that. Luckily Mike picked up on his growing impatience and decided to reward him with a little courtesy stroke. His fingers closed around the shaft and moved along it so suddenly it had Tom gasping and moaning from the unexpected wave of pleasure. Mike's movements were rapid and oh so good…At that rate Tom wasn't going to last long. Add Mike's sinfully amazing tongue tracing circles around his nipples and he was a goner.

Just as he was about to be pushed over the proverbial edge, everything came to an abrupt stop. Tom whined and furrowed his brow in confusion. Where was the damn pleasure? He could hear Mike's soft chuckle and some other noises as he was fumbling around Tom, looking for something. What the fuck could be so fucking important that it couldn't wait a fucking second?! To say Tom was pissed was an understatement. He wanted Mike's hand back on his cock where it belonged, not on the couch looking for god knew what. As for the answer to his previous question? The answer was obvious when a lubricated finger pushed inside his tight entrance. The intrusion was completely unexpected and Tom's spine bridged. He wasn't a virgin down there, at least not finger-wise. He'd never gone all the way with another man but he'd done other stuff… In some ways, Mike Delfino would be his first.

Mike continued to study Tom's quickly changing expression. With each thrust of his finger the blonde expelled some sort of curse or lewd noise and it didn't take long until that wasn't enough. Mike added another two digits, making sure Tom would be stretched properly for what was yet to come. The incinerating wall of muscles swallowed his digits greedily and he shuddered to think of how those same muscles would close around his neglected cock.

Deeming him ready, Mike pulled back and wasted no time in slipping on a condom and positioning himself. Tom's long legs were hooked over his shoulders, displaying great dexterity. Mike leaned to capture the full, panting lips below him before driving his erection all the way in. He swallowed Tom's shocked noise and paused a moment, giving him some time to get used to the feel of being entered by something so much more filling than fingers. Mike's tongue concentrated on Tom's sensitive skin along the ridges of his arched throat. It was his way of soothing and calming the other man.

'Mi-Mike…Move!' Mike didn't need to be asked twice. He was more than happy to comply with the lamb's wishes. He was big enough to manage hitting Tom's sweet spot without having to waste any effort in looking for it. And when that switch was turned on it was like watching a man come completely undone. It was a sight worth seeing. Mike continued to deliver thrust after perfect thrust, rocking Tom's entire frame with the power of his movements and basking both of them in a fresh sheen of sweat. Their raspy breaths and incoherent words mixed in a perfect symphony of desire and lust. The heat radiating from their burning bodies was intense enough to ignite the house on fire.

It wasn't surprising when Tom was finally hit head on by his orgasm. An orgasm resembling a fast moving train. Strong enough that Tom was reduced to seeing stars and turning to mush in Mike's arms. Mike continued to thrust a few more times into Tom's considerably tighter entrance before he lost all manner of control himself. He fell across Tom's sated body, drained from the workout of sex. His skin was damper than when he just got from under the shower and he hoped he wouldn't catch a cold.

'Holy shit Mike. What…the fuck…was that?' Tom's words were still raspy and his throat was raw from all the screaming. He wondered if Lynette heard him from all the way across the street.

'That? That was you welcoming me to Wisteria Lane. Thanks.' Mike had a cocky grin playing on his lips that just made his entire face look twenty years younger.

'Sure thing. Anytime.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! Hope you enjoyed that as much as i enjoyed writing it, if not more. Like i said before, i'd appreciate it greatly if u could leave a review. It's not like i'm making any money off of this so reviews are my only reward really. XD (that and the fun of writing.)**

**Well, HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


End file.
